


Судьбешники

by Immernot



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immernot/pseuds/Immernot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Литературные (кхм...) анекдоты про многострадальный экипаж "Судьбы".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Судьбешники

1\.   
Известно, что первая попытка открыть Звездные Врата, используя девятый шеврон, оказалась провальной.   
«Не судьба», – пожал плечами полковник Янг.   
«Ах, судьбу тебе подавай!» – обиделся Раш и переписал уравнения.   
Знал бы полковник — выбирал бы выражения.

2.  
– Скарлетт – то, Скарлетт – сё! Только и разговоров, что о младшей сестре! А как она фамилию переделала, бессовестная! – возмущалась ТиДжей.  
– Нет, с меня хватит. Надоело. Я что, хуже? Вот возьму и тоже выйду «в звезды»!  
И вышла ведь. Через Звездные Врата.   
Johansson— Johansen

3.  
Рональд Грир был человеком очень бедным, но добрым, и из-за этого постоянно страдал:  
– Рональд, подкинь пятак до вторника?  
– Приятель, одолжи полтинник до стипендии?  
– Милый, а купи мне воон ту штучку..?  
– Мистер Грир, с вас пять тысяч долларов за…  
«Ещё кто-нибудь денег попросит – убью», – мрачно подумал сержант.  
Ох, зря майор Фишер попытался стрельнуть у Грира мелочи на кофе, ох, зря…

А на Судьбе Гриру со временем понравилось: как-никак, а он оказался обладателем единственного – и никому абсолютно ненужного – доллара на весь корабль.   
Воистину, не в деньгах счастье, а в их количестве.

4.  
– Судьба – это п*ц! – нервно воскликнул Грир, споткнувшись об очередную ржавую железяку в коридоре.  
– Неет, – философски вздохнул Илай. – П*ц – это судьба…

5.  
Каюту доктора Раша экипаж называл просто — террариум...

6.  
О пристрастии доктора Раша к кофе на борту Судьбы ходили легенды.

Говорят – и это сущая правда – что однажды Раш ухитрился так достать полковника Янга, вообще говоря не обладавшего ангельским терпением, что тот велел вышвырнуть вздорного астрофизика вон на первой же попавшейся планете, что и было с удовольствием осуществлено сержантом Гриром.  
Несколько остывший и уже начинающий жалеть о своем решении полковник наскоро сообразил себе кружку кофе, и совсем было собирался уже ее пригубить, когда, к вящему удивлению экипажа, Врата активизировались и буквально выплюнули доктора Раша назад.  
Отряхнувшись, Раш не хуже пойнтера сделал стойку, повел носом и безошибочно направился в направлении полковника с кружкой.  
– Не дождетесь, – безапелляционно заявил он Янгу, отобрал кофе и как ни в чем не бывало отправился дальше ковыряться в системах Судьбы.  
Пораженный сержант Грир после этого долго еще клялся и божился, что Раш отыскал корабль не иначе, как по запаху кофе в подпространстве.

7.  
Серия 2*12: Я, снова я и Илай...

8.  
Доктор Броуди довольно смотрел на полный комплект запчастей к двигателю: пятый раз Судьба влетала во временную петлю...

9.  
— Что-то, чего мне больше всего не хватает, и это не еда? Бар, — говорит Броуди, — не еда ведь.  
— Футбол, — ухмыляется Грир.  
— Интернет, — без раздумий отвечает Илай. — А ты что скажешь, Хлоя?  
Хлоя долго сверлит его взглядом:  
— Что мне бы твои проблемы.  
— И не говори, — мрачно соглашается Камилла.— Нам бы ваши проблемы. А лучше — наоборот.  
— То есть? — не понимает Илай.  
— То есть, — отвечает ему лыбящийся во все тридцать два Грир, — если ты еще не понял, то лучше не переспрашивай.  
Илай озадаченно хмурится и смотрит на смущенного Броуди.  
— Оу, — наконец догадывается Илай и краснеет аж до ушей.  
— Вот именно, — фыркает Хлоя. — Вот именно что...

10.  
Однажды на Новусе Ванессе Джеймс надоело носить ведра в руках.  
— Американцы, — выразительно сказал доктор Ивич и ушел в лес за деревяшкой.  
— Гуманитарии, — буркнул себе под нос Раш, прикидывая на деревяшке разметку.  
— Теоретики, — скривился Броуди и взялся за топорик.  
— Извращенцы, — резюмировала Ванесса и позвала за водой Варро.

На Новусе вторично изобретали коромысло.

11.  
Если вы хотите Гриру   
Рассказать свою беду,  
Брать за пуговицу Грира  
Неразумно – в зубы даст.  
Лучше дать ему взрывчатку,  
Автомат, запас патронов,  
И отправить с люшианцем   
В лес по хищникам палить:  
С ними он найдет быстрее  
Понимание, чем с вами.

...Вот такой психоанализ.

12.  
Если вы хотите Рашу   
Рассказать свою беду,  
Смело к зеркалу идите,  
Становитесь поудобней,  
И в теченье получаса  
Отраженье называйте  
Идиотом и балластом,  
Говорите о великой   
Цели этого полета,  
И о том, что вам на Землю  
Ну никак вообще нельзя,  
Ни сознанием, ни телом,  
Ни Вратами, ни Судьбою,  
Ни на шаттле, ни пешком,  
И уж если вам приперло,  
Если вы хотите Рашу  
Рассказать свою беду, …


End file.
